heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-15 Monitor Duty Meet Up
Green Arrow sits in front of a great bank of monitors. His hood is down but the green domino mask is still on his face. His bow is propped up next to him against the desk. He sits hunched over the terminal as he tries to keep up with logging events happening and responses. He sits back with a great puff of air and runs a hand through his hair. "Dull day, mate?" comes from the doorway. In that doorway, one big and fuzzy member of the League. Tasmanian Devil's got a cup of coffee with him as he steps into the room, offering a quick nod Green Arrow's way. He'd been training at the Hall and decided to come see who was stuck on monitor duty today. He knows how mind numbing that job can be and he figures whoever's up there could use a little company and it's a chance to get to know more teammates better. Martian Manhunter apparently just got back to the Hall from some business, striding in. Sensing that the only teammates present are in the monitor room, he heads up that way, his cape flowing behind him. The green Martian seems quite relaxed, even happy right now. "Yes and no," Arrow says with a smile. "Dull as not much going on, but not as much as I'm not sure what the heck I'm doing." He jots down about a fire in Gotham. Local authorities have it. No need for assisstance. "Glad not much is going on. Haven't really done this much. Dispatchers make it look so easy but I've got a splitting headache already." He stands up and extends a hand towards the Devil. "Green Arrow. Don't think we have met yet?" He catches The Martian Manhunter enter the room but has not had a chance to address him yet. Taz squints at the screens for a moment, nodding as he watches a few things. He's just curious about the goings on out in the world. "I hear ya. Nearly went a little nuts first time I did this," Taz remarks with a grin. He shakes the offered hand, careful with his claws. "Tasmanian Devil and I don't think we have. Pleasure to meet ya, Arrow," he replies. Ears swivel when they heard J'onn enter and Taz glances over to offer the martian a smile in greeting. Martian Manhunter steps inside. "Tazmanian Devil. Green Arrow." He has yet to properly meet the archer, but certainly has no difficulties recalling his name. "And no, it is not easy." Which is why, at some levels, somebody has to do it. Vital duty...if highly tedious. "Like the Bugs Bunny cartoon?" Green Arrow asks with a grin towards Taz. He turns as he is addressed by J'onn. "That's me. You have to be the Martian Manhunter, right?" Arrow raises an eyebrow with a quizzical look. "And you can say that twice." He pauses and takes a deep breath and smells the coffee in Taz's clawed hand. "I think I'm going to need some of that." The question gets a laugh out of Taz. "Sort of. I like to think I'm better with English though. And I don't go spinin' through things like a buzzsaw," he replies, used to the question by now. When the coffee is brought up, Taz nods. "I can watch the monitors for a minute if you want to run and get a cup," he offers. "With all three of us here, I do not think it would be a problem." The Manhunter does, though, offer a hand to Green Arrow. "I am glad of the chance to meet you properly." He's big and green, his voice very deep, but the handshake, if accepted, is relatively light in that particular manner of the super strong. Green Arrow does take the offered hand. "Likewise. Been meaning to try and get my face around here a bit more." At the offer to hold the fort for a sec, Arrow's face breaks into a large smile. "You two are life savers. Be right back." He heads out quickly to get his hands on the coffee. "Always happy to meet more of the people I'm workin' with, myself," Taz remarks. He grins again at GA's statement. "'Course we are, mate. That's why the three of us are here, after all," he jokes. As Green Arrow goes on a coffee run, Taz looks to J'onn. "How's your day been goin'?" "Better than the other day. I think I may have found something...certain corrupt people would rather I had not found." He pauses. "Well. It will be solved." He's confident in his own abilities, at least. Ollie comes back with a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. "Going to have to remember to bring the pot next time. Or at least the machine." He comes back in catching the tail end of J'onn's comment. "Corrupt people, huh? Need any help from us? One thing I love to do is bust up the corrupt especially if they are too comfortable." Taz sips his own coffee carefully. Thankfully he's had practice with the whole muzzle thing so there's no coffee spills from him. He arches both brows at J'onn's comment, curious. "I'm good to help if ya need it." Martian Manhunter didn't get coffee. He's seldom seen drinking it which might, perhaps, mean it isn't that well suited to Martian taste buds. "When and if I find a target, I'll let you guys know." Which probably means he's out shapeshifted reading people's minds. Again. Arrow takes a sip from his coffee and pauses. "Honey, that's good coffee." He smiles and then looks between his teammates. "I assume this is in your home town? Where do you guys hail from?" Taz nods, content to wait. Even if he's more aggressive and eager to fight in 'taz' form, he's not chomping at the bit or anything like that. "I come from Austrailia but these days I'm living here in Metropolis." "Mars," J'onn says mildly...and completely straight. "But the issue was actually right here in Metropolis. I simply need to find out...what actually happened and sort out the innocent from the guilty." "Originally from Star City but calling New York City home these days," Ollie nods. "One reason I haven't been here much as possibly I should be." He doesn't react much to the Mars comment. "Sounds like some old fashioned detective work is needed." "I'll leave detective work to you guys," Taz remarks. "Unless ya need a nose, I'm more engineer than detective," he admits. "New York City's a busy place. Seems like a super magnet out that way." "I might need you for backup before this is over, Taz." J'onn drops into one of the seats in the room, swiveling it slightly so he's facing the other two. "Star City. Pretty far west, if I recall right?"' "You do," Arrow says with a nod as he takes his own seat back at the bank of monitors. "So you get to tear 'em and then build them back up?" he asks Taz. "Not a bad setup. There will always be need of the strong right arm." Taz perks up at that. "Well, I'll keep my ears peeled for your call. Be happy to claw up some bad guys for ya," he says. "That's what I get paid to do when I'm not lookin' like this anyway. Haven't gotten much chance to do it for anything heroic yet," he replies to Green Arrow." "Well, but if we *do* need that kind of thing, we know who to ask." He studies Arrow for a moment. Not uncomfortably intense, but he's definitely paying him a lot of attention. Ollie regards J'onn back for a moment and raises an eyebrow. He drops the look and takes another sip of coffee. He glances at the monitor as an alarm goes off about a minor tremor to the west. Couple pictures knocked off walls but nothing major. "You guys should come see the Big Apple sometime. I'll get you some tickets to Broadway." Taz nods, sipping his drink as well. The alarm makes him jump a little and he frowns. When it's just revealed to be a minor tremor he lets out a little relieved noise. "Maybe I'll take ya up on that sometime. Last time I was out in New York was tracking down those hunters that came after me." "I've been to New York...but I would not turn down a show." He smiles at Ollie. "Well, depending on the show." Which they can, of course, discuss later. "Did you catch those guys?" "Anytime, guys." Ollie sips at his coffee. He looks over at Taz. "Some jackboots chasing you just because you're different, I take it." Taz nods. "Overeager guys with guns that thought anything with fur was fair game whether it was a person or not. Went after me, mutants, some kid named Wildcat," he shakes his head. "Eventually tracked them down to some mansion in upstate New York. Took 'em all down there." Martian Manhunter nods. "Good. If you're going to hunt, do check the game isn't sentient first." Sounds like he doesn't *entirely* approve of hunting in general. "Sounds like that was a good day." Ollie lets his eyes fliclk over a couple of monitors before looking back. "I've had to do a bit of hunting in my day and some of the two legged variety. Never for sport though." "I'm just glad no one has to deal with them anymore," Taz remarks, draining his cup in one long gulp. He watches the monitors for a few moments as well. "Did some back home too. Definitely not for sport." "Well. I'm afraid I have to go." He stands. "Call if you need backup with anything." He's pretty good for firepower, after all. He offers another of those smiles before heading out of the room. "Good to meet you,"Ollie nods as the green man heads towards the door. "I've still got a couple hours of this to go." "See ya later," Taz offers to J'onn. "I'll be hanging around too." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs